Meta Amoeba
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: Static has some horrible luck. It gets even worse when he gets violated by Goopy. Made for humor and my fiance's tentical obsession. I do like how it ends though.


Meta Amoeba

Static had lost his disc and is now running down the long colorless tunnels of the water valves under Dakota. He is currently running away from a past acquaintance that he thought he defeated with the lemony soap their school was using, Mr. Goop as he tended to call it. The young hero is running out of breath, his lungs stinging as his legs are pushed to their limit. "Oh man. The one time I want to be at school" he mutters to himself.

Turning right, the African hero finds himself at a dead end. "Man…just my luck." Just as he turns around, a green blob has him in it's path. "Not good" Static shoots a burst of electricity towards the amoeba abomination once more. Same results as years ago, the meta bacteria wiggles a bit, easily regaining it's gloopy form.

Just as things couldn't get worse, things obviously do. The amoeba slinks forward with a low hiss, moving toward it's target. Static makes a run for it as plan B, dashing forward. He almost makes it. However, an acidic string scoops him by the ankle.

The hero falls down, smacking his face onto the cold concrete that was under his feet before he is held inches before Goopy. "I know eating me sounds like a good idea but believe me, I really won't taste good. Too stringy." Talking pointlessly, the hero tries to think of another plan.

Then things get weird. Another arm pokes out of the mass of the green blob and finds it's way into Static's dark pants leg. "Huh?" Confused as ever, Static looks to his feet to see a tentacle burrow into his pants. "What the h-HELLO!?" He screams the moment a cold object brushes against his soft member. Then the blob makes a sound similar to a snicker. _Is that thing LAUGHING at me?!_ Static was just lost for words.

More tentacles burst from Goop's body, flipping the hero that had once defeated it right side up. Static is quickly restrained, a tentacle latches it's way around a wrist or an ankle, one around his narrow waist.

"What the HELL?! Stop!" feeling beyond violated, Static struggles against his stronger enemy, his power now lowered by the thin sheet of sweat worked onto his body. Taking it's time, the mutated cell works different tentacles underneath the clothes of our young hero. "STOP IT!!"

The green mass of cells continues the fondling until it found what it had been looking for. An awkward groan escapes Static when his nipple is teased by now warm and moist tentacle. "ahhh~" the other nub is found and abused as well. "Oh god…" Static felt totally helpless.

The organs underneath Static's black pants find a hard cock, grazing it momentarily. Quickly, a narrow tentacle wraps around Static's arousal multiple times, squeezing hastily. "OH!"

The hero arches his back, jerking his hips. His eyes close tightly as he gathers everything that is happening to him. More moans follow when the glob starts to tense it's muscle around Static's fully erect cock, sending bursts of totally bliss through out his body. Static remains about seven feet in the air as Mr. Goop has it's way with his body. Just as the hero was about to come, the pulsing stopped.

Almost immediately, Static whimpers(totally against his will might I add) softly. Though what was being done to him sucked, it felt good. A thick tentacle tunnels into the back of Static's jeans, causing a slight shiver and major panic. Suddenly, Static's eyelids shoot open, revealing shocked brown eyes as that thick organ probes at his entrance.

"God no" and with that, the green tentacle forces its way into the dark teen's tight heat. "Gnnn-!?" Gritting his teeth, the hero's body tenses at the intrusion. His legs are separated as the organ makes a slick sound while thrusting into Static.

Cries of pain are heard as the virgin hero is forced into and stretched. The agonizing feel made Static sick to his stomach as he feels the movement inside him. Then the pain is erased. Pleasure floods Static as the thick organ slips through his inner walls, rubbing his prostate like nothing ever could. "AAHHH!!" Static squirms wildly in the arms of the blob as he is pleasured.

With his body growing hot, Static's head spins as his sight disappears into a haze of white. His moans turn into screams as he is unable to contain himself. He hits his high as he orgasms, his whole body shuddering violently as he spills his seed all over his boxers and the tentacle.

The thrusting slows to a stop, leaving the hero breathless. His vision slowly returns as he is brought back from his sexual high. "Mmmmm~" Static could feel himself pulse around the squishy organ. The sensation still deep within him. His whole body rests lifelessly in the blob's tentacles, totally in it's mercy.

Then the organ slides out of Static's body with a shlick sound. "Nnn" Static can feel the tentacle leave his body, slowly setting him down to the concrete floor. He no longer had the ambition to fight off his 'rapist'. he is able to stand, watching the amoeba sink through the grates in the ground.

"Well, this was a crappy day." Static mumbles to himself, starting his long limp home. "And to think this day started out normal." A heavy sigh leaves his plump lips as he rubs his ass. "Next time, Gear can go after it."


End file.
